monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Character Sheet
Marcus Severus Scriptor Carminis, filius Julius Parvo Elemento, sectator Jerbitonis For some comments about design and intentions, check the information page. Characteristics *Intelligence: 2, Orderly Mind *Perception: 0 *Strength: -1, A little flabby *Stamina: 0 *Presence: 2, Charming *Communication: 2, Beautiful Voice *Dexterity: 0 *Quickness: -1, Overly Cautious Virtues *The Gift +0 Hermetic *Hermetic Magus +0 Social *Free Expression +1 General, Jerbiton Bonus *Gentle Gift +3 Hermetic *Affinity with Rego +1 Hermetic *Minor Magical Focus, (Travel see note below) +1 Hermetic *Quiet Magic +1 Hermetic *Subtle Magic +1 Hermetic *Social Contacts, Musicians and Composers +1 General *Famous Composer, Among Religious +1 General *Gossip +1 General Flaws *Optimistic -3 Personality *Weak Magic Resistance, in Dominion -3 Hermetic *Incompatible MuAq,InAq -1 Hermetic *Incompatible MuAu,InAu -1 Hermetic *Incompatible MuIg,InIg -1 Hermetic *Incompatible MuTe,InTe -1 Hermetic Arts (Score/Experience) *Creo 0/0 *Intelligo 0/0 *Muto 0/0 *Perdo 0/0 *Rego 13/8 *Animal 0/0 *Aquam 0/0 *Auram 0/0 *Corpus 10/0 *Herbam 0/0 *Ignem 0/0 *Imagonem 0/0 *Mentem 1/0 *Terram 0/0 *Vim 0/0 Abilities (Score/Experience) *Irish Gaelic, Musical Terms, 5/0 *Anglo-Saxon, Musical Terms, 2/0 *Latin, Musical Terms, 5/0 *Norman French, Musical Terms, 2/0 *Welsh, Musical Terms, 2/3 *Animal Handling, Mule, 1/0 *Area Lore (Strettons), 1/0 *Artes Liberales Music, 2/0 (Latin and Ogham alphabet) *Athletics, Long Distance Walking, 1/0 *Carouse, Drinking, 1/0 *Charm, Wit, 1/0 *Church Lore, 2/0 *Etiquette, Church, 1/0 *Folk Ken, Clergy, 2/0 *Magic Theory, Rego, 3/4 *Music, Composing, 3/0 *Parma Magica, Corpus, 1/0 *Theology, Music History, 2/0 Reputations/Personality *Reputation : A good composer : Among religious, especially monks : 4 *Reputation : A gossip : Soon to be among the covenant and anybody else nearby : 1 *Personality : Outgoing : +2 *Personality : Loyal : +1 *Personality: Artistic : +1 The Travel Focus The idea of the travel focus is, admittedly, a little murky. After some discussion with our GM, though, I think we've got it worked out. It would include people covering longish distances, possibly with goods and chattel, but only more or less directly. Therefore, it could cover a couple of forms, but the technique will pretty much always be Rego. The form will mostly be Corpus, naturally, but might be Animal or have an Animal prerequisite. In some cases, a Terram prerequisite might also be need under the "stuff you are carrying" clause. One notable weirdness concerns the Herme's Portal, which clearly fits the focus - not that it's to like to come into play. Examples:Seven League Stride and Leap of Homecoming are in the focus, but Rise of the Feathery Body is not. "Couple Hundred Pace Stride" is not, but "Wizard's Floating Journey" which sort of drifts the target in a given direction probably would, but only if the duration was long enough to make it useful for travelling - probably Sun maybe with Concentration needed to change direction or stop. "Teleport an animal Seven Leagues" would not work. "Horse and Rider Jump Seven Leagues" would, requiring, of course, Animal with Corpus or vice versa. Marcus Character Sheet Marcus Background Marcus Grimoire Marcus Information